Love Me Do
by scarlettfire
Summary: "You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please, love me do." Kurt sang quietly and Blaine sighed happily, he loved the sound of Kurt's voice. It was what made him realize how much he liked the other man. X-Companion piece to A Beautiful Mistake-X


**AN: This is a companion piece to my story 'A Beautiful Mistake'. Unfortunately it won't make much sense without having read the companion story. However, should you wish to continue anyway, or have come straight from that story: I implore you, Read On and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner of Glee. If I was, it would be the Klaine show with side pairings. **

* * *

><p>"Wes, why in the hell are you calling me on your honeymoon?" Blaine asked. "Aren't you supposed to be too busy you know… being with your wife?"<p>

"Chillax, Blaine. Everybody needs a break from sex marathons." Wes laughed. "Kelly's got us going on this island tour, like I really need to sit in the back of a truck and be driven up narrow, _apparently _two lane, cliff-face roads at breakneck speeds just so I can see a view I could have easily enjoyed from a postcard."

"I sense some unhappiness there, Wes." Blaine laughed. His friend was probably pouting like the sun wasn't going to come out tomorrow.

"She's gonna be the death of me, and it's not even in the _good_ way. I should have just stuck to men!" Wes whined.

"You don't actually want to sleep with a man, you wouldn't have any _fun_ on your honeymoon and you still would have to do the island tour. Stop whining and take some pictures." Blaine ordered.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"It's true." Wes sighed. "I gotta go, Kelly's getting suspicious."

"Say 'hi' to her for me."

"Will do."

With that Wes hung up and Blaine put his phone down. 5:57. "Perfect timing, Wes. I can leave now." Blaine said to himself and reached up to adjust his tie. He set about closing down all his work and stood up to put his jacket back on when he was done.

"Bye, Maria, Calvin." He waved as he walked by.

"You're punctual today, got a hot date?" Maria asked as she struggled with the sticky cash drawer. "C'mon you stupid thing." She hit it and it popped open. "There we go."

"It's my anniversary with Kurt today." Blaine said and a dopey smile spread across his face. "We've been together a whole year."

"Really? Congratulations." Calvin, currently logging off the computer, said. "Tell him I said 'hello'."

"Will do." Blaine nodded. "Bye guys."

"Bye." They called in unison.

If there was an extra spring to his step as he walked out, well, what could be done? He was happy.

* * *

><p>On the ferry ride home his phone rang and Blaine groaned when he looked at the caller ID. "Yes, Mel?" He answered, skipping the hello.<p>

"Mom's gonna be really pissed when she finds out you know." Mel said bluntly, almost distractedly. Blaine imagined she was probably folding laundry or something.

"Well she's gonna have to get over it." Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's been months, I can't just return it."

"Whatever little bro. Just promise me you'll three way with me when you tell her. I just wanna hear her yell at ya." Mel said, her tone entirely too pleased. There was the distinct sound of gum popping. "So, excited?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes. So excited."

"Call me later, squirt. I wanna hear everything. And I mean before you tell Nanay." She instructed. "George! Get off that couch right now young man! If I see you jumping one more time I'm grounding you!" She yelled, not bothering to take the phone away from her mouth. "I swear that child… he's turning into you, Blaine. I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't let him jump off coffee tables, Ate, that's how I broke my arm. You can put him on for a minute if you want. I haven't talked to the kid in a while." Blaine smiled and shifted, trying to get comfortable on the hard ferry seat.

"George, Tito wants to talk to you." Mel called to her son.

A few seconds of silence, some crackling and then: "Tito!" George exclaimed happily. "How're you?"

"I'm good. How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew." George pointed out. "But I'm good. I started this old series I found in the library. It's called _The Immortals Quartet_. I think it's a second in a set or something, I keep being introduced to people I should probably know already. I like it though."

"That's really cool. What's it about? Anything good?"

"Magic!" George answered happily. "I don't usually read books that's told by girls, but I like this one."

"You mean a girl's point of view?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, that." George agreed. "I like girls, they're so interesting."

Blaine smirked. "Got a girlfriend yet then?"

George made a little squeaking noise. "I'm eleven."

"I'm just teasing you." Blaine laughed. It was fun to tease him. "You're too young to date."

"Mom says so too. She got all weird when I asked if I could go to New York to see you guys and Mary. I think she thought I liked her. It was kinda funny to see her face go all red like that."

"Your nanay is fun to tease isn't she. But be careful, George, don't tease her too much, she'll get really mad."

George sighed dramatically. "I know." He pouted. "I got in trouble and couldn't come visit."

"Things have consequences, little guy." Blaine said. "When you do bad things, or things you're not supposed to do, you get in trouble. Especially if you don't apologize and lie about it instead."

"I know." George sulked. "Oh! But Mom said if I was really good I could visit you guys during my Christmas break. I really wanna see you and Uncle Kurt and Mary again." Blaine started a little at the way George referred to Kurt. They spoke often, but not so much that George's adoption of Mary's logic didn't still throw him off. Hell, it had taken him a good two months to get used to Mary calling him Uncle Blaine, and he saw her every day.

"Me too, Mary keeps asking when her favorite cousin's coming to visit." Blaine informed him. "So you be good alright. And stop jumping off the furniture. Did Tito ever tell you he broke his arm doing that once? He doesn't anymore because that really hurt." Which wasn't _necessarily_ true, he'd been known to jump off things every now and again, usually while drunk, but it was just a little white lie. George didn't need to know the truth.

"Ow." George winced. "Tito, Nanay's looking at me with that death glare, I think she wants to talk to you again."

"Bye, George. Be good." Blaine ordered.

"Bye, Tito."

Some shuffling, static, crinkling and then: "I gotta go pick up his father from the work now. His car broke down the other day and I had to drive him today." Blaine could just picture her rolling her eyes. "We're on the landline, gotta go."

"Bye, Ate." Blaine laughed.

"Don't forget to call me later with the details, I want them all."

"Bye, Ate." Blaine repeated.

"Bye, Blaine."

No sooner did he hang up was his phone ringing again. "Damn, I must be popular today. Oh, it's Kurt. Hey, giliw."

"Hi." Kurt said and his voice was tight. "I decided to call after you got off work so we could talk about this without having to worry about volume." Okay… What was this about? Was it… "So now, because I'm sure you're on the ferry home by now, I'm going to ask why, on our anniversary, Sam and Mercedes came bursting through our door ten minutes after I got home carrying a pizza and tater tots demanding that I stop thinking about cooking the Michelin Star worthy meal I've been thinking about all week?" Yup, it was. Somehow, Blaine was pretty sure he should have anticipated this reaction.

"Because I'm taking you out somewhere fancy and I wanted it to be a surprise." Blaine answered. "They're going to watch Mary for us while we're out."

"How is it a surprise if I get home before you dear?" Kurt asked in a level tone. He was probably still too miffed about his plans being ruined to get excited about Blaine's plans; it would take him a little bit.

"Because you didn't know until just now?" Blaine answered. "Unfortunately I couldn't make it a complete surprise, besides, I figured you'd try to cook something and I already made reservations about a month ago so I needed to stop you doing that. It actually works out better for you this way as well. Since you called you'll have an extra fifteen minutes or so to pick out an outfit."

"Where are we going?" Kurt demanded.

"Nope, I'm not telling you." Blaine shook his head even though Kurt couldn't see.

"Blaine." Kurt whined, probably pouting just a little. He looked so adorable when he pouted.

Blaine sighed and smiled. "Dress semi-formal, giliw." He informed his man. "The décor is mostly warm colours, dark blue accents. And, if you want to coordinate with me, I'll be wearing that burgundy shirt you got me for Valentine's Day with the black pants you like and the black vest; because you think I'm sexy in it."

Kurt whined again, but this time it sounded a little turned on and Blaine smirked. "I can wear a tie too if you want, I know you like pulling me in with it. I'll even let you pick it out and tie it for me. I know how you love that." Blaine promised, pitching his voice lower than usual and trying for sexy. Kurt's breath huffed into the receiver. "I'm wearing one now, you can take that off when I get home, lead me upstairs with it."

"Blaine, stop it." Kurt said, but he didn't sound all the convincing. Dressing Blaine up, or undressing him, was one of Kurt's favorite things, and Blaine couldn't help but pick at it mercilessly. That he quite enjoyed how turned on it got Kurt was just a bonus really.

"Go attack your closet, giliw." Blaine caved. "I'll be home soon."

"Kay, love you, bye." Kurt said almost distractedly and Blaine sort of loved that, loved how common the words were now that they just rolled off Kurt's tongue without thought.

"Love you too." Blaine promised.

* * *

><p>Blaine put the car in park and let his head fall back against the headrest. His eyes slipped shut and his breathing calmed. The nervous, excited butterflies in his stomach dissipated for a second. He'd never <em>really<em> had an anniversary before, not with somebody who meant even half as much to him as Kurt did. His only other comparable experience had been with his first boyfriend, who was truthfully more of a friend with benefits when he reflected on it. They'd stayed together for almost two years mostly because college was hectic, they didn't fight much, and it was convenient. Blaine took another calming breath and then opened his eyes.

Mary was waiting for him when he got to the door, opening it for him. "Uncle Blaine." She smiled and held her arms out for a hug, Blaine gave it happily, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

"Hey, baby." He ruffled her hair. "How's the tooth?"

Mary glared, which she got from Kurt, and reached up to fix it. "Don't do that." She whined and Blaine just chuckled. "It's good. Daddy gave me that tooth cream stuff so I don't feel it. Speaking of Daddy, he's upstairs throwing all his clothes on the ground right now. I think you should go help him." She informed him.

"Yeah, and he keeps cursing. I'm pretty sure he doesn't think we can hear him. Hey, Blaine." Sam greeted, popping out from the living room. "Mercedes is up there with him."

"Thanks." Blaine nodded. "I think I can handle this." He looked up the stairs and then back down to Mary. "Hey, kiddo, you're being good right?"

"Of course." Mary said like it was obvious, which it kind of was. "Sammy's teaching me about geeky stuff."

"We're gonna watch Avatar while you guys are out, should keep her occupied the whole time." Sam offered.

"Thank you guys, really, I don't think I said that enough yet." Blaine said as he ruffled Mary's hair again. She was almost as adorable as Kurt when she was miffed. Predictably she glared and straightened her hair out again. With a little scoff of annoyance she stalked off into the living room.

"You have." Sam insisted. "I promise."

Blaine smiled at him. "Alright then, see ya in a minute."

"Alright." Sam nodded. "Hey, Mary, wanna hear more impressions?"

Mary's giggles followed Blaine up the stairs.

"Damnit!" Kurt hissed from behind their closed bedroom door. "He gives me almost _no_ notice and expects me to have a masterpiece!"

"You could throw together a masterpiece in your sleep." Blaine rolled his eyes as he opened the door. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, even on Mercedes, who sat on the bed several shirts piled beside her.

Kurt turned around with a much stronger version of Mary's glare. However, the effect was ruined by his near nakedness; Blaine just couldn't take his anger seriously when Kurt was only wearing underwear. He quickly shut the door behind him.

"He's freaking out if you couldn't tell." Mercedes quipped.

"I can't guess why." Blaine shrugged and winked. "Giliw, chillax okay?" He approached the miffed man, who had turned back to their closet, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You're going to look amazing."

"Which is what I keep telling him." Mercedes pointed out. The bed squeaked and Blaine didn't need to look to know she was standing. "Blaine, I salvaged your outfit form the ruin and put it in your bathroom. As for Kurt, I'm sure you can calm him down better than I can. Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you, Mercedes. For everything." Blaine said.

"Yeah." Kurt echoed distractedly, one hand coming down to rest over Blaine's crossed arms. The door shut louder than necessary. "Tell me where we're going."

"No." Blaine shook his head, nuzzling into the space between Kurt's shoulder blades. He pressed a kiss there. "I already told you everything you need to know."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt grumbled. "When's our reservation?"

"7:30." Blaine answered, pressing another kiss to Kurt's skin. "We should leave around seven, so that gives you half an hour."

"Blaine." Kurt whined. "I have to do my hair and… you're really making me cut it close here."

"I have the utmost faith in you." Blaine assured him. He nuzzled more, curving his spine to kiss a little lower on Kurt's back. "Happy Anniversary, giliw." Blaine whispered into his lover's skin.

Kurt relaxed against him, leaning back just a little into Blaine's embrace. "That sounds really nice. Happy Anniversary, Blaine." Kurt murmured.

Blaine pressed one more kiss to Kurt's back and then pulled on a hip to turn him around. Kurt followed the silent instruction without complaint, bringing his arms up to lay across Blaine's shoulders. Their foreheads pressed together. "Hi." Blaine whispered.

"Hi." Kurt answered, equally as quiet and with a smile on his pretty lips. "I like this, having an anniversary with someone. You."

"I am very special." Blaine chuckled, his insides perking up happily. He should probably have better self esteem than this at his age, but… He kissed Kurt gently on the lips, enjoying the warmth of it.

"So special." Kurt agreed, sliding their lips together just a little more firmly. He had the softest lips. In the past Blaine had always liked a man with more chapped lips, some misplaced notion that soft lips were too girly for his love of men. He'd been mistaken all that time, it didn't really matter. Kurt was _all_ man, soft lips, high pitched voice, and all.

"But not as special as you. How did I get someone like you?" Blaine whispered, moving his lips to Kurt's neck and pressing a line of soft kisses down it.

Kurt's heart was fluttering madly, Blaine could feel it beating beneath his lips, but his voice came out calm and serene. "I ask myself that about you all the time."

Blaine moved down to Kurt's chest, bending until the angle got awkward and then starting back up again, aiming for Kurt's lips. "Let's not get too sappy," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. "I don't think I can handle that right now."

"Me neither." Kurt admitted. He kissed Blaine once more and then pulled back, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "Damnit, Blaine, you made me waste almost five minutes." He swatted Blaine playfully and turned back to his closet.

"I love you in blues and grays." Blaine offered. "And didn't you just get that new sapphire shirt with the fancy sleeves?"

"Oh." Kurt said, his entire body perking up. "Oh, that would look good with those dark charcoal pants with the… and I have that vest I've been meaning to wear with the pocket watch and…" Kurt trailed off attacking his 3/4 of their closet happily.

Blaine watched him happily for a few seconds. When he had to dodge a flying shirt he figured he was done though. He went to the bathroom and grabbed his clothes, neatly folded by one Mercedes Jones, and his mousse. There was a tie in the mix he noted happily. He ducked a flying belt on his way out.

"Hey guys." He stuck his head in the living room where Mary, Sam, and Mercedes were all gathered.

"Hi." Mary waved.

"I tamed the wild beast." He announced. "Daddy's not tearing up his closet anymore."

"That's good. He always gets so mad when he remembers he's got to clean it." Mary giggled.

"Speaking of cleaning stuff, I have to redo my hair. Mary, you up to helping me out?" Blaine asked. For some reason Blaine didn't know, Mary loved his hair, and she actually was pretty good at getting it to look presentable. He barely had to fix it after she was done.

"Yeah!" She answered enthusiastically and sprung up.

"Alright, I'll just wash this out." He held out the mousse. "You go set up where you want me."

"Kitchen, Uncle Blaine." She decided and skipped off to it.

Blaine left his suit jacket on the hook in the bathroom and took his dress shirt off. A tuft of his dark chest hair, the reason for his undershirt, poked out and Blaine rolled his eyes. He'd tried shaving and waxing it before, but it was such a hassle to keep up with so he ended up just letting it grow.

Quickly he washed the gel out of his hair, careful of his suit pants and dried it the best he could without letting it get poufy. Satisfied with his work he went out to the kitchen and Mary.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing at a chair. Normally he'd have to yell at her for sitting on the counter, but he didn't feel like it today. Besides, what Kurt didn't know…

"Do your best, Miss Hairdresser. I might even leave ya a tip." He said as he sat. "It's your daddy and me's anniversary today, I gotta look pretty."

"You don't look pretty, Uncle Blaine." Mary giggled.

"I'm not pretty?" Blaine pouted gently for her.

"No, you're handsome." She corrected. The mousse can hissed and her hands wound in his hair. "Mostly just girls are pretty."

"Oh, so there're pretty boys then? Like who?" Blaine teased.

"Skylar's a pretty boy." Mary said. "But he's more like a girl. Joaquin's pretty too, he's got pretty hair."

"Oh." Blaine frowned. He'd never heard her mention a 'Joaquin' before.

"Yeah, he's Terra's boyfriend. But don't tell Daddy or her parents that, they're 'secret dating'. They hang out at recess on Thursdays." Mary continued. "You're not gonna tell are you?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer… "How about you keep me updated and I'll let you know." Blaine offered. Right now it sounded harmless; if that changed he didn't want Mary mad at him for telling.

"Okay." Mary said, accepting that answer. "Turn around Uncle Blaine, I gotta do the front now."

* * *

><p>Five to seven Blaine stalked up the stairs to spray himself with cologne and drag Kurt away from their closet. He opened their bedroom door to find Kurt reaching for the doorknob. "Perfect timing." Blaine smiled, staring at Kurt's face and forcing himself to not look at his love's outfit. He wanted to save that for a little bit if he could manage it. "I'm just gonna put some cologne on and then we should go."<p>

"Meet you downstairs." Kurt said, and his eyes weren't going down either, seemed they were on the same wavelength. He kissed Blaine quickly and then wound around him to go downstairs.

Blaine joined him in less than a minute. "I wish you wouldn't run down the stairs." Kurt huffed without turning around; he was probably rolling his eyes. "I can hardly punish Mary for it if you do it too."

Blaine chuckled. "They're not _that_ narrow, giliw." Blaine assured him and finally looked him up and down. In articles of clothing, they were basically wearing the same thing, slacks, dress shirt and vest, but somehow Kurt had pulled some magic fashion strings and made his outfit look nothing like Blaine's. It was genius. "You look gorgeous." Blaine informed him as he turned, the chain of his pocket watch glinting brightly in the light.

"You do too." Kurt said somewhat distractedly as he stared. It felt good to be stared at.

"Daddy, Uncle Blaine!" Mary called from the living room, quickly appearing in the doorway. Sam and Mercedes followed behind. "You're going now?" She asked, reaching out to grab Kurt's arm.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a little bit, baby." Kurt promised her, reeling her in for a hug. "You'll be good for Sam and Mercedes right?"

"Course." She promised and nuzzled her head into his chest, not caring about her hair for once. "Happy Anniversary, Daddy."

"Thank you, Mary." Kurt smiled. He hugged her tighter for a moment and then let her go. "I don't care if we're not home yet, you're bed time is still nine thirty. Understand?"

"Yeah." Mary nodded. "Promise."

"Good girl." Kurt smiled. Then he looked up at the other two adults, shifting smoothly out of Daddy-Mode. "I know you already ate, but, the fridge is open. Thanks for this, I know there are better things you could be doing with your Friday night."

"It's alright, Kurt." Mercedes insisted. "Go have fun."

"Thank you." Kurt nodded once and looked to Blaine. "Time to go?"

"Yeah, I'm driving. My car's behind yours." Blaine grabbed his keys and reached for the door. He held it open for Kurt. "Bye!" He called into the house.

"Bye Daddy. Bye Uncle Blaine." Mary waved.

"Bye, baby." Kurt said. "Bye guys." He directed it at Sam and Mercedes, who nodded and returned the farewell. Then Blaine closed the door and they were alone. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Blaine promised with a laugh and took his favorite person's arm to lead him to the car. They had to part to get in the vehicle, but Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as soon as they were settled. He really liked to touch this man, even before he'd realized how dopily in love with him he was.

"Beatles?" Kurt asked as the music started where it had left off when Blaine turned his car off.

"Yeah, reminds me of you." Blaine answered with a small shrug, successfully backing out of his space and onto the street.

"That's sweet." Kurt hummed, rubbing his thumb across Blaine's skin slowly.

"And true." Blaine asserted. Kurt just hummed a happy note and looked out the window. Soon he was singing along softly with the music. Blaine didn't try to talk to him, rather enjoying the comfortable quiet of it. It wasn't often he got to be alone with Kurt in a car; usually they had Mary in the backseat. They could still hold hands, but the girl liked to talk, so they didn't get much quiet time.

"_You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please, love me do."_ Kurt sang quietly and Blaine sighed happily, he loved the sound of Kurt's voice. It was what made him realize how much he liked the other man. For the rest of the car ride Blaine happily listened to Kurt's quiet singing and reveled in the soft touch of Kurt's hand. He was almost disappointed when they reached the restaurant, he'd have to get out of the car and leave their car-shaped bubble of content. He put the car in park and took the keys from the ignition.

"We're here." Blaine said and brought their joined hands to his mouth so he could kiss Kurt's fingers.

Kurt giggled and Blaine loved the sound of it, the light bubbling feeling it left in his chest. Kurt was so serious all the time, whenever Blaine could pull a laugh out of him he felt victorious. He kissed his love's fingers again, more sloppily and put on his goofiest grin. "Blaine, stop slobbering on me like a dog." But he was laughing as he pulled his fingers away.

"We don't have one, somebody needs to fill the void." Blaine nodded sagely. "But for right now, it's time to go. I called earlier and the reservations are still good." Blaine reached for the door. "C'mon, giliw."

"Oh, so apparently now _I'm _the dog." Kurt murmured and got out of the car himself. Blaine just grinned and went around the car to put an arm around Kurt's waist. He looked so sexy, even in the dim light where Blaine could barely see him. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, reaching across Blaine to grab his other hand. "So, where are we? I couldn't read the sign."

"L'Orange." Blaine answered. "It's this French place I heard about from Kelly, she said it was really good. And, I checked the zagat and everything, all good. I popped in to make the reservation in person and to check out the décor so we don't clash."

"You're such an amazing boyfriend." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's neck and then let him go so they could walk up the restaurant's steps. He held the door open for Kurt and snuck a glance at his boyfriend's ass as he walked in. So nice.

"Blaine, what's the reservation under, you or me?" Kurt asked.

"Me." Blaine answered and let the door close behind him.

"Reservation for Anderson." Kurt said to the hostess.

"It'll just be five minutes, sir." She answered politely. "If you'd take a seat over there?"

Blaine followed Kurt to the seats she pointed out. "Did I do good?"

"I don't know yet, haven't tried the food." Kurt answered. "However, you've got a good chance; the décor is beautiful in here." Blaine laughed and leaned against his boyfriend.

"That's good. I already have some brownie points."

"Ooh, brownies, that sounds really good." Kurt moaned softly. "I'm so hungry, it's already an hour after my usual feeding time."

"It's okay, giliw, I'll get you some food really quick." Blaine rubbed his back. "Until then, how about I just let you know how sexy you look?"

"Ooh, I like that idea." Kurt smiled.

"Well, I'll start with the pants. So sexy, I snuck a peek at your ass earlier, best idea ever. Where did you find those? I want you to wear them forever." Blaine let his hand slip down a little to the top of Kurt's ass. "And the vest, I see why you like when I wear mine so much. It tapers so well, and I love the way it makes your chest look. And the pocket watch, strangely sexy."

"Agreed." Kurt nodded slowly.

"Leads the eye to all sorts of delicious places." Blaine continued. "Speaking of delicious places, I'm really tempted to just go back to the car and make out like teenagers."

"Then we'll miss our reservations." Kurt turned and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I'm too hungry to do that."

"Silly stomach." Blaine murmured and put his hand back in a more appropriate place for public. "Ruining all my plans."

"No, making you go through with them." Kurt corrected.

"Anderson." The hostess called. "You're table's ready." They stood and followed her to a table in the back, comfortably private. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." They thanked her and sat.

Kurt practically pounced on the menu. He really was hungry. Blaine grinned, watching Kurt's eyes get bigger as he read all the choices, so cute. A rumbling in his own stomach made him abandon his musings and pick up his own menu.

* * *

><p>It was mostly small talk as they waited to order and then waited for their food. Kurt asked about Blaine's day, pleased when Blaine remembered to pass on the greetings from his co-workers, Wes, and Mel. Blaine returned the question, getting a somewhat boring, not that he'd let Kurt know, recount of Kurt's meeting. Kurt thought it was funny though, so Blaine just smiled and enjoyed his boyfriend's laughter. He wasn't the best storyteller, it was probably a lot funnier when it happened than Kurt was able to describe. They'd moved onto discussing which one of them would be brining Mary to her dance lesson and then the dentist when their food came.<p>

Blaine, not a big fan of French food, had ordered a steak. Kurt had gone all out, he loved all things French. "We could have went somewhere with food you'd like you know. I wouldn't have minded." Kurt said when the waitress went away.

"It's alright. I like making you happy. Besides, I'm actually really craving the steak right now; I would have ordered it wherever we went." Blaine shrugged and cut into his meat.

"Silly man." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Here, it's our anniversary, I won't say anything." He held out the salt for Blaine.

"Aw, so sweet." And he wasn't even being sarcastic. Kurt was such a health-nut, it was kind of rare when he'd leave off at least an eye roll when Blaine added all the salt he liked. Happily he sprinkled it on. "Hmm, salt." Blaine moaned.

Kurt grinned. "I repeat, silly man."

* * *

><p>"I'd like a crème brule." Kurt ordered.<p>

"A brownie for me. And some of the New York Cheesecake." Blaine said looking up from the dessert menu.

"Alright, I'll be right out with that. Would you like coffee as well?" their waitress, Monica, asked.

"Yes please. And could I trouble you for some cinnamon as well?" Blaine asked, giving his best smile. Her eyelashes fluttered and she nodded.

"No problem." She smiled almost dumbly at Blaine and then went off to get their food.

"You're such a flirt." Kurt kicked him gently under the table. "You had me so confused when we first met."

"I'm sorry." Blaine pouted slightly. "I can't help it. Ever since you told me I've been trying to stop doing it. It's hard though, I don't even know when I'm doing it, really."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's alright, I know you don't mean it. Now, if you ever did mean it you'd be in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Big trouble." Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully and smirked. So sexy! God, when he was away from his daughter Kurt turned into the hottest man _alive_. Blaine held in a moan. Whenever Mary was around Kurt went into Daddy Mode, which Blaine didn't find particularly sexy. He'd feel creepy liking it like that.

"And I'd have to be punished right? You'd punish me?" Blaine asked, letting his eyebrows waggle the way Kurt had let slip he liked.

"You're so bad." Kurt bit his lip to hold in his giggle. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows more and Kurt gave in, letting out the beautiful noise. "Horrible, man."

"You love it."

"I do." Kurt conceded, propping his chin up with his elbow. "I love going out with you, we really need to do it more."

"You mean you actually want to use Wednesday for more than just a sex marathon?" Blaine asked in mock surprise. "Why ever would you want that? We don't need to talk to each other."

"I think it'd be a nice deviation from our routine, yes." Kurt answered with a smile. In truth they usually just used Wednesday to sleep in, have loud morning sex, and then chill on the couch watching TV.

"Here you guys go." Waitress Monica said and set down two coffee cups. Their desserts and a dish of creamers followed. She poured their coffee as she put a small ramekin of cinnamon on the table. "You just let me know if you need anything else." She said to Blaine and smiled again before retreating slowly.

"Whoa, it's on fire." Blaine said in awe of Kurt's flaming dessert.

"Yeah, they put some rum on the top and set it on fire to help caramelize the sugar on top. I have to wait for it to burn out." Kurt explained. "I can't believe you got two desserts."

"Well, you said you wanted brownies." Blaine shrugged. "I can't deny you anything."

Kurt smiled to himself and they watched the last of the fire burn out on his dessert. Blaine turned to his own when Kurt picked up his spoon. He moaned quietly when he took his first bite. Blaine loved cheesecake; it was one of his favorites. He took another bite and hummed happily. Then he reached for his coffee and realized he hadn't made it yet. "Is it good?" Blaine asked Kurt as he mixed his drink.

"Very." Kurt answered, distractedly waving his spoon. "You?"

"Amazing." Blaine pulled Kurt's coffee to him, pouring in creamer. "Wanna try the brownie or save it for home?"

"Just a bite." Kurt caved, reaching his spoon over to get some brownie. "Mmm, that's good." Kurt took another spoonful and held it out to Blaine. It was like a chocolaty explosion in his mouth, and so moist. "Thank you for doing my coffee."

"Anytime, giliw." Blaine said and something clicked when Kurt smiled. Now, it was time now. Butterflies erupted in his stomach but he forced himself not to dwell on that. Now was… "Kurt…" He started and big glasz eyes stared at him. He sounded off, he knew he did.

"What?"

"I… um… Kurt…." Blaine was fucking this up. He _hated_ doing that. He took a calming breath while Kurt stared at him questioningly. "Okay… so…. I… you remember when I asked if I could move in and I, uh, I told this story…"

"Kirk and the banker." Kurt interrupted with a small smirk. "I remember."

"Well… you remember what you… what you _thought_ I was gonna ask…" Kurt's eyes expanded and he sat straight up, his whole body tensing. "Kurt, giliw, will you marry me?" He slipped out of his seat and knelt on the floor in front of Kurt, fishing the ring out of his pocket. He didn't have a box for it, but… he held it out with shaking hands. "Please?"

"Blaine…" Kurt was just staring and it was making Blaine's heart race. How the hell did people do this? He was two seconds away from just running out of this place screaming like a four year old told they had to sit on Santa's lap. God this was _awful_ waiting for Kurt to say something. Anything! "I…" Okay, not _anything_. Yes! Or… no. Blaine really didn't want it to be no. He hoped it wouldn't be, prayed a little even though he usually didn't… please… "Yes." Kurt gasped finally and then he was on the floor too, hugging Blaine so tight he couldn't shake anymore. "Yes, I… Blaine…" Kurt gasped into Blaine's ear, his breath so hot and quick. "I _love_ you."

"Kurt…" Blaine grabbed his elbows, pulling them closer so Kurt was holding him tighter. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You said yes."

"I did." Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck, pressed a kiss where it met his shoulder and then pulled back. "I think we should get off the floor."

"Okay." Blaine agreed, nodding easily. Soaring, his heart was fucking _soaring_ right now. Kurt said yes, _yes._ They were going to get_ married!_ The stupidest, happiest smile Blaine had ever felt plaster itself on his face happened then. "I love you." He murmured, gazing happily at Kurt.

"The ring, can I see the ring?" Kurt asked, biting his lip and kind of vibrating. He was already reaching a shaking left hand to Blaine as he spoke. It made him laugh. He uncurled his fingers and flattened his palm to show Kurt the ring he'd used to propose. He'd _proposed_! And Kurt had said _yes!_ A jolt of pure happiness shot through the curly haired man.

"It might look a little familiar." Blaine said and took hold of Kurt's left wrist. He turned it over and ran his fingers over the back of Kurt's hand. "I've had it for months… since Christmas."

"Christmas?" Kurt squeaked. Blaine held the ring up.

"I got it from your Dad." He announced and then slipped it on Kurt's trembling left ring finger. "He said to use it when the time came." It was big, too big really for Kurt's slender finger, but that was alright. They could get it resized. "You don't wear any rings; otherwise I'd have this fitted already."

"My Dad?" Kurt asked shakily, staring at the ring.

"It's his wedding ring, to your mom." Blaine answered the unspoken portion of the question. "He figured you'd want it. I liked the symbolism of it and I wasn't about to say no to that."

"You knew you wanted to marry me at Christmas?" Kurt squeakily asked, finally looking away from the ring to bore holes in Blaine's retinas.

"I've known I wanted to marry you since I told you I loved you." Blaine admitted. "I told you once that I have these moments, well… I'd just had one and I wanted to share at least a little bit of that with you."

"Blaine…" Kurt gasped. "You… you're…"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt gasped a shaky, delighted, laugh.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his hand as he reached to shut the engine off. "Blaine…?" His voice was soft and hesitant.<p>

"Yeah?" Blaine asked just as quietly.

"Can we… can we tell people about this tomorrow? I want to… celebrate with you in private tonight." He bit his lip like he always did when he was nervous.

"I…" Blaine smiled a bit sadly. "I'm sorry, but… Mel and Wes already know about this and I've already gotten a few texts from them, probably asking how it went. And… and I promised I'd tell your dad when I was going to ask and I… I planned this out and he already knows and…"

Kurt laughed. "It's okay… I just…" His expression turned wistful. "I wish I could have you all to myself tonight. Selfish of me."

"We can just… ignore them?" Blaine suggested.

"No… we'll tell the people who already know." Kurt shook his head. "But everyone else can know tomorrow."

"What about Mary?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow. She's probably asleep by now anyway. We're still locking the door though."

"Of course." Blaine agreed quickly. They always had to lock the door when they had sex. It was one of Kurt's rules and honestly, Blaine never felt the urge to break that one. Blaine having sex with her father was not something he ever wanted Mary to see. Or hear, which was why they always had to be quiet at night. That one he sometimes wished he could break, he was a bit of a screamer when allowed. The mortification of it always kept him silent though.

"Good." Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm just gonna hide the ring from Mercedes in my pocket. She doesn't know right?"

"No. I just told her I wanted to take you out for our anniversary."

"It's our anniversary." Kurt said suddenly. "You are so cheesy Blaine Anderson." He rolled his eyes.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson soon." Blaine pointed out. "I like that combination of our names best." Kurt just opened his mouth to stare. "I've had a lot of time to think about it." Blaine shrugged.

"You are just…" Kurt shook his head slowly. "Let's go inside, get rid of Sam and Mercedes and have celebratory sex. I really want you naked right now."

Blaine's heart jumped. He loved when Kurt said things like that. "Done and done." Blaine promised and practically jumped out of the car.

* * *

><p>It was quick work to get rid of Sam and Mercedes, and Blaine let Kurt handle that while he went out into the backyard to start getting his calls done. He opened the double door and shut it behind him. Despite it being summer it was a bit nippy out, lucky Blaine had a thick skin. He let his head fall back against the door and sighed happily. He was getting married. To Kurt.<p>

With a happy shutter Blaine pushed himself off the wall and got his phone out of his pocket. He turned his camera on and switched it to video. "It's dark so you probably can't see me, but that doesn't matter. Guys, he said 'yes'!" Blaine indulged in a squeal. "I thought he would, but oh my god, it was so nerve wracking! Wes, I have no idea how you proposed to Kelly so dramatically, I would have passed out if I tried anything like what you did. I'm lucky I didn't pass out on my knee in the middle of that restaurant. Oh, by the way, thank Kelly for me about that. And David, thank you for helping me get a reservation. I can't believe they were booked two months in advance, that was _nuts_! Anyway, guys, just wanted to let you know it went swimmingly. I gotta go, the fiancé and I have some _celebrating_ to do." Blaine giggled a little, a breathy thing he would normally be embarrassed about, and said his goodbye. He quickly sent his friends the video and scrolled through his contacts for Mel.

"What'd he say?" Mel asked instead of saying hello.

"'Yes'. He said 'yes'." Blaine answered excitedly. "He said he'd marry me."

"I'm so happy for you, Blaine." Mel sighed happily. "I want all the details."

"Later." Blaine shook his head even though she couldn't see. "We're gonna celebrate."

"I don't want those details." Mel made a grossed out noise. "I love you, but I don't want to think about you naked with other men."

"Thanks I guess." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah," Mel agreed. "But go _celebrate_ lil bro." She laughed suggestively and hung up. Blaine didn't even care how rude that was, he was too fucking happy. And he had one more call to make.

"I was in dream land, Blaine." Brittany said, yet another person who didn't say hello when she picked up the phone.

"Isn't it like six o'clock where you are?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yeah, I have a late shift. I gotta go in an hour. Oh, you woke me up right before my alarm, thank you Blaine!" Brittany chirped happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Blaine laughed. "_More_ than good."

"More?" Brittany questioned and Blaine waited for her to remember. She'd actually been the one to suggest he propose tonight, and she was surprisingly good at keeping secrets. He'd discovered that when Kurt was sick and he'd had to bring Mary to her dance lesson. Afterwards he'd bought her some candy; he was still trying too hard to win her over at that point. Given how hawkeyed Kurt generally was around his daughter, and how much he did for her, Mary hadn't thought to check the ingredients list for red dye, neither had Blaine. Luckily she'd thrown it all up and that was the end of her reaction. Still, a worried Blaine had taken her to the doctor and gotten her checked out. Not being her legal anything he'd called Brittany. She'd faxed her written consent to the doctor within ten minutes. To this day Blaine was pretty sure Kurt didn't know about his mishap.

"It's Kurt and my anniversary today Brittany." Blaine hinted.

"Oh, congra… OH! You asked him today like I said to didn't you?" She squealed, sounding a lot like Mary.

"I did. We're getting married." Blaine answered.

"Oh, that's so good. I'm so happy. I like Kurt happy." She sighed. "I gotta go, can you tell Kurt to call me tomorrow? I wanna hear everything from him."

"Will do." Blaine promised. "Bye."

"Bye." She said distractedly and then the line cut off. Done with his calls Blaine put his phone in his pocket again.

"This is such a good day." Blaine said to the night air.

Something broke in the house next door and somebody cursed. "Damn it, Frank, butterfingers!" Their neighbor cursed her husband. After Blaine had asked to move in he'd found somebody to sublet his side of the duplex. In February they'd made their own lease with the landlady.

"Sorry, Deb." Her husband answered more quietly. The walls were thin… maybe they should think more about getting a new place now that they were getting married?

Married… Kurt… Blaine abandoned his spot in the yard and practically ran back into the house, taking the steps two at a time. Kurt would probably yell at him, he had a weird phobia of the stairs. He started to push open the door but heard Kurt talking to someone…

"…know… I can't believe it either." Kurt was saying. "He looked like I was actually gonna say no, Dad." Oh, so Burt then. "Yes, and I love it. It was probably the best part of the whole thing, besides Blaine being the one asking of course… No, it's a bit big. I don't really wear rings so he couldn't size it for me… Well I can't help it if you have sausage fingers, Dad." Kurt laughed fondly. "Yeah… I'll tell him you said so… He is. I still can't believe you gave this to him at _Christmas!_ _That's_ why you were asking me about kids and stuff, you crafty old man." Kurt was probably smiling softly, that way he did whenever he was talking to his dad about something good. It was such a sweet expression, Blaine wished he could get a picture without Kurt realizing. "Yeah, I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Tell Carole and Finn I send my love. G'night, Dad."

Blaine waited until he heard the squeak of their bed before he opened the door. "Hello, giliw." He said softly, closing the door behind him and clicking the lock in place.

"Hi." Kurt returned, smiling up at him. He was still holding his phone. "Just called my dad."

"I heard the end of it." Blaine admitted. He approached his fiancé. "Fiancé." Blaine said it out loud, loving the sound of it.

Kurt giggled. "You're ridiculous." He smiled and put his phone on the nightstand. Quietly he opened their drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. "Well, are you gonna celebrate with me, ridiculous?"

"Of course, nothing could stop me." Blaine laughed and reached his love. He took Kurt's face between his hands and pulled him up for a kiss. His mouth was warm and slightly moist, like he'd just recently licked his lips. He tasted as good as ever.

Kurt moaned quietly, just a small noise of content and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him down on top of him. The bed squeaked softly as they fell back onto it, not so loud as to wake Mary, but loud enough for them to hear it. It squeaked again, the springs protesting, as they rearranged themselves more comfortably on the bed. "How you doing, giliw, fiancé?"

"Kiss me." Kurt ordered, pulling Blaine down again and smashing their lips together. Kurt's tongue licked into his mouth, more bold than ever before. Blaine's eyes just about rolled into the back of his head. Kurt's left hand found its way under Blaine's shirt and vest, the cool metal of the ring making him shiver pleasantly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine panted, worming his own hands under Kurt's clothes. "Clothes should come off now."

"Agreed." Kurt whispered into his mouth and snaked his hands around to Blaine's front to pull at his vest's buttons. Kurt liked to take Blaine's clothes off, something about the control of it maybe, or just how much he loved clothes, Blaine didn't know. He just knew that it was kind of unbearably hot when Kurt unbuttoned both their vests at once, nimble fingers working quickly.

While Kurt's hands were busy attending to their shirts Blaine sucked a line down Kurt's neck and rubbed distracted circles into Kurt's hips with his thumbs. Kurt was wearing Blaine's favorite cologne, the one that actually smelled like something natural and not the sneeze worthy scents usually found in that aisle. This one smelt kind of citrusy and Blaine wished sometimes that the smell translated to a food he could eat, it would be delicious. Right now though he'd just settle for sucking on Kurt's neck, indulging in the hickey he really wanted to give him.

Blaine was a fan of hickeys. Something about the aftereffects of it, of the physical reminder, made him happy. Usually he kept them in places where they'd be hidden, just a secret between him and Kurt, but… _but Kurt's neck_. For some reason it tasted so much better now than it ever had before. Kurt's hands slid down his shoulders, pushing the fabric of his shirt and vest aside, the heating metal of the ring on his left hand making Blaine moan.

"Mine." Kurt whispered, that awed tone Blaine had heard a lot more of in the beginning of their relationship surfacing as Kurt's hands stopped and he stared at his ring. Blaine watched him looking, watching the happiness spread even more strongly across his almost delicate features. God he was beautiful, so beautiful.

Kurt's eyes flicked to his, locking for a second before Blaine was being hauled in, quite happily, for another kiss. Kurt's mouth was so soft, so blessedly soft and yielding. Blaine could kiss him forever and it wouldn't be enough. He gasped. Now he would be able to try. "Mine." Blaine mumbled, kissing him a little harder, a little deeper.

Somewhere between the passionate, possessive, yet still somehow achingly soft kisses and the ones beginning to edge on desperate, their shirts disappeared. Kurt rolled them over, pressing his hot skin to Blaine's and making all brain function short circuit. This, this was what they needed forever, this intimate closeness. Preferably without clothes, but, Blaine realized, that part wasn't necessary, so long as they were tangled up close together.

"Kurt." Blaine clutched him tighter, seeking out a hand to hold. Kurt, somehow still a little practical, offered his left so he could still work their pants off with his dominant hand. Coincidently this meant the hand Blaine grasped had the now fever warm ring. For a fleeting second Blaine wished he had his own to match, so Kurt could feel it against his own skin and know how good it made Blaine feel. Soon, he promised himself, so they'd go pick out an engagement ring for Blaine and he'd wear it _so_ proudly.

"You're so wonderful." Kurt kissed into his clavicle, nuzzling sweetly. "Lift your hips." He instructed softly and Blaine did just that, letting Kurt push his slacks and underwear down easily, helping to shuck them off once he could ground his hips back down on the mattress. The slither of Kurt's body as he struggled to divest the last of his own clothing without getting up made Blaine whine and writhe happily.

"You're better." Blaine promised him, slipping his free hand around Kurt's waist to help keep him up. Kurt laughed, not self-depreciatingly as he had so many months ago when they'd first started doing this, but lightly and with genuine amusement.

"You're such a charmer." Kurt accused and bit down gently on Blaine's right pec. "I'm loath to think what you could do with a snake."

"Hmm, soon we'll find out won't we?" Blaine shot back gently; smoothing his free hand up and down Kurt's back now that he was more balanced.

"Oh… walked right into that one didn't I?" Kurt groaned. He sucked Blaine's nipple into his mouth roughly for punishment, cutting off Blaine's laugh mid-breath. Instead the laugh turned into a soft moan and Kurt backed off slightly to a more manageable level.

"Giliw." Blaine sighed. He grabbed Kurt's ass with his free hand and pulled the man forward until their erections could grind together.

Kurt, detached from Blaine's chest by the movement, latched onto an earlobe and sucked tenderly. "Patience, Blaine." Kurt whispered hotly into the ear and then began his trek up to Blaine's lips. His hips ground down when he got mid-way there.

"I can be patient forever, doesn't mean I want to wait that long." Blaine answered and turned his head to capture Kurt's lips. "Now c'mon, giliw."

"Okay." Kurt murmured into his lips. He didn't move right away, grinding sweetly for another minute before finally backing off. Blaine clung to his hand as Kurt reached for the lube. "What do you want today?"

"I want to look at you." Blaine admitted easily. He brought his knees up around Kurt's body, planting his feet close to his ass.

"Okay." Kurt nodded and ducked in for another tender kiss. "I can do that."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed and spread his legs wider for his fiancé.

"We really need to do this more." Kurt said as he slipped one finger in.

"I know." Blaine agreed. Full on penetration was too much effort for them most nights, especially with a ten year old in the next room over. Usually they did more easily managed things.

This however, this was Blaine's favorite. Kurt's too maybe, he'd never asked. Blaine exhaled, letting go any tension he'd been unable to keep at bay, and Kurt began to thrust his finger. The drag was amazing, reverberating throughout his entire body, beginning to coil something deep within him while simultaneously making him melt pleasantly into the sheets. As Kurt opened him up Blaine couldn't stop humming, his voice getting just a little too high and breathy to be truly relaxed. Kurt had gotten so much more confident doing this it was ridiculous, he no longer had to guess when Blaine was ready for another finger; no longer felt the need to ask and make sure it was okay to put it in. Blaine whined happily at the intrusion, holding in the loud moan that wanted to escape him. He had to remember to be _quiet_.

"Blaine." Kurt mumbled distractedly, leaning his head against one of Blaine's knees so he could watch his fingers moving in and out. Blaine stared at him, at the tousled state of his hair and the pink flush animating his skin. So pretty. Blaine squeezed the hand he still claimed, liking the way the metal of the ring didn't give like the rest of Kurt's soft clutch, there was something so… permanent and strong about it that made Blaine's insides flutter.

"I'm going to love you forever." Blaine mumbled and that made Kurt look him in the face, eyes wetter than usual. Suddenly the entirety of Kurt's body was pressed along Blaine's body, Kurt's mouth firm on his own and Kurt's fingers still working him over.

"Same for me, it's the same for me." Kurt promised, kissing him over and over, swift firm presses of lips to lips. It made him dizzy. "Always." Kurt promised.

"Love you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's bicep and bore down on Kurt's still moving fingers. "Another." Blaine begged softly.

"Okay." Kurt agreed and pulled out to reach for the lube. It was a little cold when his fingers found Blaine again, but the stretch was worth it. Blaine fisted Kurt's hair and pulled him in, needing the pressure of lips against lips in that moment. It wasn't even really kissing, just touching, but it made Blaine's toes curl against the bed sheets. "Blaine."

"I'm ready." Blaine gasped as Kurt's fingers crooked up, searching. Kurt was sort of mean sometimes, he didn't go for Blaine's prostate for a long time, until Blaine was almost ready to take his length. Then he'd hit it relentlessly until Blaine could do nothing but gasp and clutch him. It drove Blaine the best kind of wild. True to form Kurt struck the gland and white hot bursts of pleasure tore through Blaine, almost breaking the cocoon of soft slowness they'd been building. Any other time and Blaine would have been biting his lip to hold in his scream, but tonight he just whimpered and squeezed Kurt's left hand harder. "Kurt."

"Shh, I'll take care of you." Kurt promised and then he was moving away and Blaine wanted so much to pull him back, but he knew where this was going so he just held onto Kurt's hand. "Always, forever."

When he was younger and just starting out on the physical side of relationships he'd thought _so much_ that he wouldn't enjoy being impaled, that he'd be a top and that was it. He'd even stayed away from it completely with his first boyfriend, ignoring the way he'd dream sometimes about what it'd feel like to bottom, chalking it up to just simple curiosity. When he'd finally admitted to himself that he should at least _try_ it, his mind had been forever changed. There was just something so… intimate about letting someone into his body this way, about the way he had to trust whoever he was with to not hurt him. It just brought this whole new level to sex that he hadn't even dreamed possible, this new intensity that he just _craved_. He'd thought it couldn't get any better, any more intense, and then he'd had sex with Kurt for the first time and he'd been blown away. He'd never slept with somebody he connected with as much as he connected with Kurt, never been with somebody who was also his best friend. If he hadn't already known he wanted to marry Kurt he would have known then that he couldn't live without this man, this man who touched him so deeply and held him tight and protected.

Blaine let his eyes slide closed as Kurt bottomed out, biting his lip to keep his moans muffled. He grabbed onto Kurt's bicep again, glad he'd cut his nails and they wouldn't hurt his giliw when his fingers inevitably dug in. "Kurt…" Blaine whined through his teeth.

Kurt pulled out and thrust back in firmly, slow but hard and Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh God, Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt answered, petting the side of Blaine's face with hot fingertips. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Blaine opened his eyes, pleased to see how close Kurt was to him. It wasn't hard at all strain up and kiss him, relaxing against the pillow as Kurt followed him down. "You were patient and beautiful and perfect and… I can't think while you're doing that to me." Blaine mumbled. "But _please don't stop."_

"Never." Kurt groaned and changed his angle. Blaine gasped much too loudly but he kind of didn't care. Kurt was doing the most amazing thing, rubbing right against Blaine's prostate and… oh God he was speeding up. Blaine was never going to survive this. Oh God.

"Kurt." Blaine whined, unable to control the way his body was moving and thrashing and writhing and… Oh God, Kurt changed angle again, hitting now instead of rubbing and he was going just a _little_ harder and it was… oh God, so much. Blaine moaned and dug his fingers in so hard Kurt was probably going to bruise and… oh God. "Kurt."

"Just a little more, Blaine." Kurt thrust harder, faster, and bent down to press their lips together again. About now he'd normally be snaking a hand down to curl around Blaine's neglected erection, but Blaine didn't want to let go of Kurt's hand and he needed the balance now that he was pushing in so hard and… fuck it didn't matter. Kurt's tongue traced Blaine's mouth and Blaine gasped as his orgasm swept through him.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined, tightening his thighs around Kurt's hips to hold him in place. Pleasure so intense, better than any other orgasm he'd ever had, ran through him, igniting his veins and whiting out his vision. Distantly he felt his body shake and quiver uncontrollably, constricting around Kurt, holding him so he couldn't move. More relevantly he felt euphoria, the literal interpretation he'd never been able to accurate describe but _so_ much more than he ever had before. Kurt had brought him so high and he felt caught there, in stasis for a gloriously long time. When he finally started coming down it wasn't uncomfortable like it sometimes was, just relaxing.

His thighs fell away from Kurt's hips, finally letting him go and allowing him to move again. Kurt began to move again, sending bursts of almost too much pleasure through Blaine. In a way he liked it when he came first and Kurt stayed inside him, something about it appealed to the way he got off on trust and the shocks of oversensitivity kept his orgasm fresh in his nerves.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled, enjoying the way Kurt's body looked as he continued to thrust. His stomach muscles moved so nicely, so prettily. "You're so beautiful."

"Why thank you." Kurt laughed but his voice was high, breathless, and needy. He was close and it sounded so delicious.

"It's just the truth." Blaine shrugged, and then gasped because that made Kurt hit his prostate again and maybe he might want to rethink this oversensitive thing because oh God it was intense. "You are."

"Blaine." Kurt's head fell forward and his hips spasmed. "Blaine." Kurt repeated and it was almost a grunt the way he said it. If Blaine could just record Kurt saying his name like that one day he'd have masturbation fodder for the rest of his life. Not that he got around to masturbating much anymore, but… well, it'd be nice to have anyway. "Blaine." Kurt whined and his hips were rocketing out of control now and it felt _so_ good, if he hadn't just come Blaine would probably be trying to fight it off now, Kurt was just so unbearably hot like this. "Blaine." Kurt groaned one more time and came. One of these days they'd try it without the condom, see what it felt like for the heat pooling around Kurt's dick to be shooting up into Blaine's body, but for today this was more than enough. Kurt collapse against him, somewhat uncomfortably with the way Blaine's hips had to stay upturned, but they were both too tired to care right then. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, three swift pumps, and nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "I love you."

"Giliw." Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt's hair with the hand he'd finally pried off his fiancé's bicep. Kurt got a lot sweatier than Blaine had first imagined when they did this, but somehow it was so much hotter that way, so much better. Everything about them was better than Blaine had imagined in those hours before he'd confessed himself to Kurt. Even the fights were better, because it was real and Kurt was there for him to hold and touch and occasionally have shouting matches with. Love made a man stupid beyond belief, but the _best_ kind of stupid. "One, two, three, not it." Blaine counted slowly, gave enough time for Kurt to look up and understand what he meant to convey. Then he squashed a finger to his nose quicker than Kurt and chuckled at the peeved look that crossed the man's face.

"Fuck you, Blaine." Kurt grumbled and nuzzled farther into Blaine's neck. "I hate being the one to get up."

"Your rules, giliw. 'Door only stays locked for sex.'" Blaine recited. The rule was a good one, but it also meant that one of them had to get up and unlock the bedroom and bathroom doors. They'd also decided that whoever did that was also in charge of clean up. Kurt was so lazy after an orgasm that he almost always lost and so usually had to get up. Blaine took, perhaps, too much glee from the phenomenon.

"Still, fuck you." Kurt insisted and kissed Blaine's Adam's apple gently.

"I love you too." Blaine chuckled and speared his fingers through Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>Alarm clocks were evil. Alarm clocks were especially evil on Saturdays, when Blaine had the day off. However, evil alarm clock meant he had to get up and take Mary to dance and then the dentist. He'd drawn the proverbial short straw last night and Kurt, evil bastard, got to sleep in. Blaine shut the damn thing off and rolled over in bed, groaning at the cold spots and reaching out for his Kurt. He pealed his eyes open when he just came up with more cold spots. No Kurt.<p>

He popped up onto his elbows and looked around the room, spotting the bathroom door open a smidge and then flopping back down. Now that he was a little more awake he heard the sound of Kurt's electric toothbrush. Teeth. Ew, now he was aware of his morning breath and fuzzy teeth. Breathing out through his mouth to stop tasting it Blaine rolled slowly out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. "Morning." He mumbled to Kurt.

"Morning." Kurt answered around his toothbrush. He moved to the side so Blaine could grab his. Lethargically Blaine moved it around his mouth, not caring as much about his dental hygiene as getting the nasty taste out of his mouth. Kurt spat and rinsed and dried his face. Given full control of the sink Blaine bent over it so he could drool more openly into it and do a better job on his teeth. Kurt came up behind him and rested his forehead on Blaine's back. "I was thinking we could stop at a jeweler's after Mary's appointment and get the ring sized. We could pick something out for you too while we're there." Kurt said, wrapping his arms loosely around Blaine's waist. Blaine nodded and then scrubbed at his tongue. Kurt waited while he rinsed and spat and held out a hand towel so Blaine could dry his face.

"So you're coming then?" Blaine asked and pressed a good morning kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, kissing him again.

"I'd like that." Blaine nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you guys done? I gotta pee." Mary's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, baby." Kurt answered. "Oatmeal or cereal?"

"Oatmeal." Mary answered and opened the door.

"Ten minutes." Kurt told her and took Blaine's hand, leading him out of the bathroom and out their bedroom door. Kurt made three bowls of microwavable oatmeal while Blaine made coffee.

Ten minutes later Mary came downstairs and plopped herself down at the kitchen island. "Daddy, do you have more of the tooth stuff? It hurts again." She asked.

"You have an infection, of course it does." Kurt rolled his eyes. He put the oatmeal down in front of her. "Eat first then brush your teeth. It's in the medicine cabinet upstairs next to the bandaids. If you need me to help you again just let me know."

"Okay." Mary nodded and picked up her spoon.

"Kurt, should we tell her now?" Blaine got close to Kurt's ear to whisper.

"In a minute." Kurt answered just as quietly.

Turned out 'in a minute' meant 'when Mary's done eating', because Mary was licking her spoon when Kurt took a deep breath and reached across the table for her hand. He reached with his right hand. "Mary," Kurt started. "Uncle Blaine and I have something very important to tell you."

"You do?" She asked and cocked her head. "Did my dentist appointment get canceled? Do I need braces? I don't want braces."

"No, nothing like that." Blaine assured her. "It's something good."

"Something that makes Daddy very happy." Kurt agreed. He took another deep breath. "Mary, last night Uncle Blaine asked me to marry him. I said yes."

Mary's eyes went huge and she stared. Silently stared.

"Mary?" Blaine ventured.

Then she squealed and ran around the island to throw herself at Kurt. "DADDY'S GETTING MARRIED!" She screeched and twisted around until she was in his lap and grabbed for his left hand. "And you got him a ring, Uncle Blaine!" Mary beamed at him. "Cool! Now I can get a little brother or sister. Oh, and Uncle Blaine can call the stork with Auntie Santana because then it'd be like a big square or… what's the six sided thing called? Whatever, it doesn't matter. We can be a six sided thing and that'd be so cool." Mary ranted.

"Um… Mary, slow down. We're just getting married, we're not having babies. As for the other thing, I don't think Uncle Blaine having a baby with Auntie Santana would work too well. You know how much you miss your Mommy, do you really want your potential little sibling to miss theirs so much?" Kurt discouraged her and Blaine took a breath. God he'd been holding it in since she said that. Oh he loved Kurt _so_ much more for derailing that line of thought and… "ut you just wait a little before you ask for a little sibling, alright?" Kurt finished. Mary sighed but nodded and slid off his lap.

"I wanna see the ring though." She demanded and grabbed Kurt's left hand. It seemed like, between the two of them, Kurt wasn't getting his hand back anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. This universe has been holding me for so long it's a little daunting to be done with it. However, I think I've told KlaineMary's story all the way through. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

**P.S. I'm writing another monstrously long story and was wondering if anyone would like to beta for me? I feel like I've taken advantage of my beta for this story (the wonderful TrulyShadowKissed) and I'd feel bad making her do another big project.**


End file.
